Instinto
by JhoanRodriguez
Summary: "- Me gusta mucho, pero mi instinto me dice que me aleje de él y mi corazón dice que no me aleje.-" Donde Bon esta perdidamente enamorado de Golden pero su instinto dice que se mantenga lejos de él. ¿Le hará caso a su instinto? /T.Golnnie/
1. Prólogo

Su larga cabellera teñida de celeste, con un mechón más claro, se mecía a la par del viento mientras un insignificante suspiro salía de sus labios ligeramente rosados. Se sentía agobiado de tanto pensar, cansado más que todo, de tantas dudas que resolver, y sobro de todo, de pensar en él. Sí, llevaba aproximadamente mes y medio con una profunda atracción hacia un rubio de mirada grisácea y de carácter serio y tosco.

Sin importarle mucho su personalidad, sentía una enorme atracción hacia él.

— Y entonces ¿Cómo le harás para estar junto a él? —pregunto un castaño de mechón color caramelo dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa que rayaba entre la preocupación y la seriedad. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba llegando a la obsesión con respecto a su hermano mayor, Golden Fazbear.

— No lo sé, Eddy.—respondió sin dar muchos argumentos.— Él me gusta mucho, demasiado diría yo, pero mi instinto me dice que me aleje.

— Pero, ¿Qué dice tu corazón, Bon?

El nombrado Bon bufó frustrado mientras apretaba con fuerza la barandilla de aquel balcón, estaban en la habitación de su amigo.

— Me dice que esté cerca, muy cerca de él.—habló bajando la mirada.— ¿Qué hago, Eddy? Me siento tan confundido.—le preguntó a su contrario en tono desesperado.— Estoy que me vuelvo loco.

El moreno lo miró preocupado. La actitud que mantenía su mejor amigo, desde hace mes y medio, era sumamente preocupante, y verlo así de desesperado y ansioso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Bon parecía estar al borde de un abismo.

— ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien así?

— Algunas personas buscan el amor en donde creen que lo hay.—respondió con calma su mejor amigo, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro.— Solo cree y atrévete. Ignora a tu instinto, consigue todo lo que tú quieras conseguir, a cualquier precio. Eso es lo que haría el Bon que conozco.

Con una furtiva lágrima escapándose de su ojo derecho, sonrió y abrazó a su amigo como si no hubiese un mañana. El castaño correspondió al abrazo sin decir palabra alguna, una simple sonrisa como respuesta.

" ** _Ya tomé mi decisión_** "


	2. 01 Comenzar el día

Se miró al espejo con una sonrisa infantil, mientras tomaba su estuche con maquillaje y se proponía a maquillar su rostro. Bon es un chico muy singular, gusta de maquillarse al igual que leer muchas novelas románticas, además de eso, tiene una larga cabellera -que ata en dos coletas bajas- teñida de azul celeste con un largo mechón teñido de un color más claro. Él es un chico bastante afeminado y con una actitud muy infantil, pero aun así todos los quieren y le tienen un gran aprecio.

Terminó de aplicar su típica sombra morada por sobre sus parpados mientras reía de lo fabuloso que se veía. Bon, a pesar de tener una gran autoestima y que poco le importaba lo que opinara la gente por sobre su apariencia o sexualidad, tenía dudas con respecto a sus decisiones y sus gustos, pero él se amaba a sí mismo y eso bastaba. Para amar a alguien más primero se necesita amarse a sí mismo.

— Hoy es un gran día, y nada lo cambiará.—Rió al mismo tiempo que guardaba el estuche con maquillaje en su bolso de la escuela. Él suele llevarse su confiable estuche a donde sea que vaya, sin importar la ocasión que fuera. Nunca sé sabe cuándo se necesitara usar maquillaje.— Bien, ya tengo todo... ¡Oh! Olvidé el brillo.

Abrió una de las gavetas de su mesa de noche y sacó un brillo labial, el cual destapó y aplicó por sobre la comisura de sus labios. Terminada la acción, también lo guardó en su bolso y se dispuso a ir con sus hermanos, quienes ya hacían esperándolo en la cocina de la casa.

— Bien, Teddy vendrán en unos minutos.—se recordó, revisando su morral.— Ya estoy listo.

Salió de su cuarto con una de sus características sonrisas llenas de entusiasmo por regresar a la escuela; ya extrañaba a sus amigos... ¡Y eso qué los vio apenas dos días!

— ¿Qué hubo, hermanos? —saludó apenas llegó a la cocina. Su hermano mayor, Bonnie, estaba sentado frente a la mesa mientras comía, apurado, su desayuno y Shannie, su otro hermano mayor, estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno.— ¿Me perdí de algo?

Shannie volteó a verlo para después ver a Bonnie.

— No, de nada, Bon Bon.—respondió Shannie de manera automática mientras volteaba unas panquecas.— Bonnie que anda desesperado por ver al novio. Nada importante. Y buenos días.

— ¡Ya te dije que Freddy no es mi novio! —exclamó fastidiado el nombrado Bonnie mientras dejaba su plato sucio en el fregadero, sin intenciones de querer lavarlo. Su hermano Shannie lo miró indiferente, sin creer las palabras que decía.— Si él es mi novio, entonces, Shad también es tu novio.—acusó con una sonrisa maliciosa.— ¿O no? ¡Niégalo!

— Te lo negaría, pero no puedo negar lo que es cierto.—dijo en respuesta el pelinegro de ojos grises.— Y Bon, tu comida ya casi esta lista. Bonnie, no olvides nada, no quiero ser llamado de la escuela para traerte cualquier estupidez que hayas dejado.

Bonnie, de mala manera, respondió:— ¡Lo que sea! Ya tengo todo, no molestes.

Bonnie se marchó de la cocina, para después escucharse la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse abruptamente. Shannie continuó cocinando, sin hacer conversación con Bon ni mencionar lo ocurrido con Bonnie. Bon terminaba de comer, Eddy, su mejor amigo, vendría dentro de unos minutos para irse juntos al Colegio, como hacían todas las mañanas.

Ese era un nuevo inicio de semana, un gratificante lunes, lo cual significaba una nueva semana llena de exámenes, algunas clases aburridas y varios ratos practicando con sus amigos. Pero lo más importante era que lo podía ver a _él_. Su **_crush_** , su amor imposible.

Golden Gadiel Fazbear, un joven de cabello dorado como el oro, ojos de un oscuro color azul, piel morena con unas casi invisibles pecas. Era uno de los muchos hermanos Fazbear y contaba con diecisiete años de edad, dos años mayor que él. Cuando pasaba a su lado podía sentir el aura de poder e intimidación que poseía el rubio junto con una mirada casi penetrante. No hablaba demasiado y no tenía muchos amigos, pero según su hermano menor, Eddy, él era alguien muy reservado, distante, frío, calculador y muchas más etiquetas, pero sobre todo llegaba a ponerse violento si lo hacían perder la paciencia.

Bon se recordaba y aseguraba todos los días de no hacerlo perder la paciencia. Por eso lo vigilaba con mucho sigilo y evitaba que este se enterara por cualquier medio. No sabría de lo que este fuera capaz si se enteraba.

Cuando terminó de comer, lavó su plato y se despidió fugazmente de su hermano mayor, quien se dirigía a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, esperaba a que su mejor amigo lo viniera a buscar.

Theodore Frederick Fazbear, hermano menor de muchos hermanos y mayor que otros, su cabello era un castaño claro pero, para no confundirlo con su hermano Freddy, se tiñó un largo mechón de un color similar al caramelo, tenía ojos azules que brillaban en una expresión afable y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas contrastaban muy bien con su tono de piel. Eran amigos desde que tenían doce años de edad y coincidían en muchos gustos, entre ellos la música. Theodore, Eddy o Teddy para sus conocidos, tiene una personalidad muy afable y ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite pero no tolera las burlas que se le hacen a gente indefensa o débil. Todo lo contrario a su hermano Golden.

Pronto divisó la limusina negra en la que iban los hermanos Fazbear, o al menos los que conocía. La conocida limusina estacionó en frente de su casa y de ella bajo Eddy con una sonrisa afable, muy típica de él. Se le veía relajado y hasta podía decir que estaba un poco más moreno que de costumbre.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —preguntó tranquilamente mientras se le hacía una seña para que se subiera a la limusina con él. Bon no se hizo esperar y se aproximó al lujoso auto con una sonrisa de gratitud.

— No mucho realmente, pero eso no es importante, ya estás aquí. Te agradezco el que me lleves al colegio.—Se subió a la limusina y espero a que se subiera su acompañante.— Es muy amable de tu parte, Eddy.

— No es nada, Bon Bon. Para eso me tienes de mejor amigo.—Y cerró la puerta de la limusina, le dio la orden al chófer para los llevara de inmediato.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y lleno de risas entre los dos amigos. Teddy le contaba sobre el viaje que había hecho el día anterior con su madre y hermanos, contando con lujo y detalle los momentos más incómodos y graciosos del viaje, mostrando fotos entre cada relato. Bon no solía salir de viaje muy a menudo pero con todas las cosas que le contaba su mejor amigo, sentía que ya había estado ahí. Con cada palabra salida de los labios de Teddy, su mente se transportaba al lugar que su amigo describía a la perfección. Sonreía internamente mientras imaginaba como sería el estar ahí, ¿Tal vez Golden lo notará?

Oh, Golden.

La primera vez que sus ojos se fijaron en él, pudo advertir el aura de intimidación que emanaba de él y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído. Sus oscuros ojos reflejaban claramente la frase " _No te metas conmigo_ " y su actitud dejaba muy visible aquello, pero aún así le atraía profundamente. Pero, como en cada enamoramiento o atracción, había un diminuto problema que podría incrementar con el tiempo. Bon realmente no conocía a Golden, solo conocía el exterior y todo lo que mostraba mas no sabia como era tras la puerta de la mansión Fazbear y eso le llamaba la atención.

Su instinto le decía fuertemente " _Aléjate de él inmediatamente_ " pero su corazón -o su cabeza tal vez- gritaba " _Acércate lo más que puedas_ ", y eso lo tenía en una encrucijada. Tantos pensamientos lo empezaban a abrumar y sentía no poder tomar pronto una decisión.

— ¿Bon? —La suave voz de Eddy lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y automáticamente volteó a mirarlo. El castaño tenía una diminuta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y rápidamente desconfió un poco.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó confundido, mirando a Eddy con sus inmensos ojos verdes, y él rió suavemente.

— Ya llegamos, Bon Bon.—Apenas el castaño dijo eso, él miro a través de una de las ventanas y aprecio que, ciertamente, se hallaban en frente al colegio.

Sonrió de manera infantil, al mismo tiempo que Eddy abría la puerta de la limusina, le daba las gracias al chófer y bajaba junto con él. La limusina negra se marchó con prisa, ambos amigos caminaron por el sendero de cemento que dirigía a las escaleras y estas conducían a la puerta de la institución.

 _Y de pronto, como sí una fuerza divina lo hubiese invocado, venia caminando_ _ **él**_ _..._


	3. 02 Rosa amarilla

« _Dicen que las rosas son los más bello de este mundo ¿Será verdad?_ »

El miedo de enfrentarse a sus emociones y las consecuencias que estas traían, era algo que Theodore sabia de memoria con respecto a su amigo Bon. La expresión de pavor en su rostro, denotaba el sentimiento de querer huir en ese preciso momento, para no enfrentar al causante de sus alocados pensamientos. A veces, consideraba un poco excesiva la actitud de Bon. Tenia 15 años y parecía un crio de 10, sin exageración. Bon llevaba las cosas al extremo y luchaba por cumplirlo, a costa de muchas cosas, pero era algo que admiraba de él. Y se sentía decepcionado al verlo en ese instante con la mirada baja y distante.

Prontamente entendió la razón; su hermano, Golden Fazbear, estaba parado cerca de una de las columnas de mármol de la institución y parecía hablar tranquilamente con Nightmare Frederick, otro de sus muchos hermanos. Mostro una sonrisa relajada mientras tomaba la mano de Bon, sorprendiéndolo, y caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano. El chico de ojos verdes se horrorizo al ver el plan que estaba llevando a cabo su amigo, y rápidamente intento soltarse del agarre de Teddy. Pero no obtuvo resultados muy buenos.

— ¡Hey Golden! —Ante aquel llamado, Bon sintió sus sentidos activarse. Cualquier cosa a partir de ese momento era buena y mala, y no podía estar más nervioso que de costumbre.— Mi amigo, Bon, necesita que le indiques los requisitos para unirse al club de música.

"Perfecta excusa" Habría dicho Teddy tan solo ver la cara que ponía Bon. Se reiría bastante después de ver aquello. Golden recorrió de pies a cabeza al menor con notorio desinterés. Respiro profundamente y los miró a los dos con frialdad.

— Claro.—fue lo que dijo Golden mientras Nightmare se despedía de él, argumentando "tener cosas más importantes qué hacer".— No son muchos los requisitos. Tan solo tienes que hacer una muestra ante el presidente del club, que soy yo, y estarás dentro. Claro; necesitas tener muy buena agilidad, destreza, seguridad, y sobre todo lenguaje musical.—enumero los requisitos como si fuesen poca cosa, y se cruzo de brazos al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico teñido.— Las inscripciones son hoy, ve al aula 23 a las tres de la tarde, si estas muy interesado en ser parte del club.

Tras esa pequeña explicación por parte del mayor, los dos menores asintieron. Y sin que se lo esperasen, el timbre de entrada resonó por todos lados. Teddy se despidió rápidamente de su hermano y le dijo a su amigo: "Vayámonos Bon. El profesor nos espera". Y con un ademan el chico de tez pálida se despidió.

[...]

— ¡¿Viste cómo me miro?! —pregunto exaltado el joven Bunny mientras jaloneaba sus largas hebras celestes.—Seguro me odia ¡Ha de odiarme a muerte! —Su amigo Teddy lo miro divertido y sin poder evitar embozar una sonrisa, Bon era tan adorable cuando estaba nervioso y paranoico.

— Cálmate, Bon, Golden no te odia...O eso creo.—respondió dudoso pero mantenía su sonrisa. Bon lo miró molesto, y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Eso es lo mismo!

— Puede que sí.—volvió a decir el castaño en tono filosófico mas no quito su sonrisa relajada,e ignorando a su acompañante, introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.— Pero el lado bueno es que...

— ¿Es qué? —Alzó una ceja incrédulo y le prestó su total atención. Hasta ese punto todo le parecía tan irreal y frustrante; odio por un instante a su amigo por haberlo metido en esa situación. Claramente se notaba como sus personalidades se repelían.

— ¡Convivirás con él! Eso es algo bueno ¿No? —contesto muy risueño el castaño, haciendo que Bon lo mirara con una muca de molestia. Aquello no era bueno, de ninguna manera.— Bueno, es mejor adelantarnos a clases. El profesor Mike sigue de reposo y creo que mando suplente.

Bon no volvió a decir nada y simplemente caminó, con una expresión nerviosa y molesta, al lado de su amigo a su clase de Geografía y Ciudadanía. Ya en clases, todo transcurrió con normalidad -si se puede decir así-, la profesora suplente dictó toda la clase y mandó actividades para el hogar, que debían ser entregadas para la próxima clase del profesor Mike.

Sin mucha prisa llegó la hora del almuerzo y varios alumnos, de distintas edades, corrían como animales hacia la cafetería, en busca de saciar su apetito y poder rendir en las actividades extracurriculares. Durante ese trayecto hacia la cafetería, Bon iba acompañado de Teddy pero en el camino se habia unido Shia, hermana menor de Chica, y Mangle, hermana menor de Foxy y prima de Fénix. El grupo hizo la larga fila para ordenar su comida, con ella en mano se ubicaron en una de las ultimas mesas de la cafetería y empezaron a comer.

— ¿Y qué cuentan, marineros? —pregunto Mangle, una albina con varios mechones color rosa adornando su cabello, cubria uno de sus ojos con un largo mechon de cabello y tenia la piel palida. Se mostraba muy sonriente y alegre hablando en tono pirata.— ¿Algo nuevo?

— A mi nada de nada. Uno que otro hombre del salón declarándome su amor, lo típico.—hablo esta vez Shia, una rubia de ojos azules de piel levemente bronceada con un simpático sonrojo en sus mejillas.— Ademas de clases por doquier, el profesor William nos dio con todo esta semana.

— ¿Algo nuevo Oso Teddy? —pregunto la albina hacia el castaño de ojos azules, quien sonrió amable ante el apodo.

— Salí de viaje este fin de semana con mis hermanos, nada importante, y...¡Conseguí que Bon se acercara al chico que le gusta! —Ante la respuesta, Bon se atragantó y necesitó ayuda de Shia para tragar bien y recuperarse de aquello.— Nuestro Bon esta creciendo muy rápido.—Limpió una lagrima imaginaria y sonrió orgulloso.

\- Wow...-pronunció la albina sorprendida.- Primero que nada, ¿A dónde fuiste? y segundo ¡¿Quién es el nuevo cada...digo cuñado de Shannie?!

Bon se ruborizo considerablemente y continuo comiendo, ignorando la conversacion de los otros integrantes del grupo.

— Mi hermano.—respondió orgulloso el castaño.— Y salí de viaje a Costa Rica, hay muy buenas playas allá.

— Creí que a Freddy le gustaban mayores.—comento la rubia con confusión e interés en el tema.— Digo, siempre se la pasa con chicos más grandes y las malas lenguas dicen eso. Yo no creo en rumores pero...

— No es Freddy.—Rió el chico.— Es alguien mucho más mayor.

— ¿Shad? —preguntaron al unisono las chicas mas el castaño negó nuevamente. La mujeres se miraron entre sí y volvieron a mirar al moreno.— ¿Nightmare? ¿Fredbear? ¿Frighmare? ¿Fede?

— ¡Ninguno de ellos! —Negó una vez más el Fazbear y estallo en carcajadas al ver el rostro sonrojado de Bon, sonrió malicioso, el peli-celeste temió lo peor.— Es Golden...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

[...]

Y eso basto para que Bon escupiera su comida y se levantara rápidamente de la mesa y desaparecía de la vista de sus amigos, y varios chismosos de la cafetería.

Sentía sus amigos sudar mucho y trataba de relajar su frecuente y alterada respiración. Odio el momento en el que Teddy había preguntado al rubio sobre el club de música ¡Él mismo pudo ir a preguntar al de arte! pero ahora se hallaba caminando por esos vacíos pasillos al aula mencionada por el rubio en la mañana. Sentía una fuerte punzada en su pecho y aquel presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar muy pronto, su **instinto** reaccionando una vez más.

Apretó con fuerza la asa de su morral y caminó lentamente al salón, faltaba poco. Sus amigos lo habían animado un poco después de su «dramática» salida de la cafetería. Se sentía ansioso por lo que iba a pasar y tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a Golden; Golden no se veía como alguien que disfrutase ver a otros "burlarse" de algo tan preciado para él como lo era la música.

Dio dos paso más, estaba cada vez más cerca. Sentía sus pies tan pesados como el acero y la sensación de no poder respirar se estaba haciendo presente una vez más. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba muy involucrado en aquello y no podía echarse para atrás como si nada. Estaba metido hasta el fondo...

Cuatro pasos más, ya estaba al lado de la puerta. Una voz femenina lo desconcertó. ¿Había una chica haciendo la prueba? Creyó que era el único que se había quedado hasta tan tarde. Ignoro sus temores y se acerco un poco a la puerta del salón, asomó su cabeza y miro el interior del salón. Se escuchaban risas femeninas y unos leves murmullos que atribuían a una voz masculina.

« _¿Qué está pasando?_ » pensó Bon mientras su mirada hambrienta de curiosidad indagaba en cada espacio del salón, encontrándose con su objetivo. Ya hacia ahí el rubio de adorables pecas en compañía de una joven de menor estatura y de cabellera pelirroja. « _¿Quién es ella?_ »

Sintió un fuerte ardor en el pecho y quiso apartar la mirada, pero seguía ahí, viendo, analizando todo lo que estaba pasando justo delante de sus ojos. Y simplemente pasó. Los labios del rubio se encontraron con los de la muchacha, juntos en un beso. Sintió una tibia lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla pero seguía ahí, viendo todo. Sus labios temblaron levemente y reprimió cada intento por llorar y derrumbarse ahí, simplemente se dio vuelta y se marcho; sin hacer ruido alguno.

Porque el amor era una hermosa rosa. Tan maravillosa ante los ojos de cualquier persona. Una rosa simbolizaba el amor y cualquier sentimiento involucrado. Pero una rosa también puede simbolizar dolor. Porque, aunque la rosa sea hermosa, tiene espinas muy dolorosas y cuando te clavas una, va ser difícil volver a ver la belleza en ella.

Golden era una bella rosa amarilla y Bon se había pinchado con una de sus **espinas**...


	4. 03 Dolor

Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era _dolor_. Dolor por haber creído que Golden se interesaría en él, dolor por correr y llorar hasta que su cuerpo no diera más, dolor porque se decepcionó a sí mismo. Todo lo que sentía era dolor en su más puro estado. Gruesas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, se deslizaban por su rostro y terminaban muriendo en su camisa del colegio; su maquillaje se había arruinado, pero eso era lo de menos; su cabello estaba todo desarreglado y ni hablar de como se encontraban sus ropas.

Sus ojos ardían como nunca, su respiración era entrecortada y cada vez se le hacia más difícil respirar por culpa de las lágrimas y sollozos. Quería, no, rogaba que ese dolor terminara pronto, quería que esa tortura terminara lo antes posible, pero no iba a pasar. Su corazón estaba roto, sus sentimientos habían sido maltratados por sólo una imagen. Aquellos labios que había soñado besar alguna vez ya habían sido tomados por otra persona. Todo era dolor y tristeza, lágrimas y sollozos.

Llegó al baño de hombres del instituto, cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyo en uno de los lavabos. Dio un fuerte golpe a la cerámica del baño mientras gritaba por lo bajo "¿Por qué?", estaba destrozado, en su cabeza no había otra que no fuera aquella escena. Se repetía como sí fuese un disco rayado, justo el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, repetía una y otra vez en su mente; no podía más, no quería continuar sintiéndose así. Tenía el corazón roto y no lo soportaba. Su instinto tenia razón, ¡Por una vez en su vida tenia razón!

Detuvo los golpes a la pared cuando su mano empezó a doler a horrores. Su mano, protegida por unos guantes de cueros, se notaba un poco inflamada y, lo mas probable, roja. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se sujetaba su adolorida mano y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas. Se retractaba de haber golpeado la pared pero el dolor en su pecho aún seguía presente, como una pequeña aguja se instalara en una de las venas más importantes de su cuerpo y no parara de clavarse. Sentía el dolor; punzante, constante y desesperante. Se alejo bruscamente del lavabo y se apoyo en una de las paredes del baño, sosteniendo su mano adolorida. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir hacia unos instantes y ahora sólo se escuchaban quejidos ahogados y balbuceos inentendibles. Las cosas no habían salido cómo él planeaba. Cuando logro calmarse, lavo su cara, sus ojos rojizos por el llanto eran evidentes y su cara ligeramente inflamada por el llanto era notoria a distancia. Tal vez sus hermanos preguntaran cuando llegue a casa sobre qué le pasó.

Le quito el seguro a la puerta y retomo su camino por los de la institución, con la mirada baja y a paso lento. Los pasillos estaban desiertos pues ya las clases extracurriculares habían terminado y sólo quedaba irse del colegio. A Bon le esperaba un camino largo, vivía un poco lejos del colegio y, la mayoría del tiempo, Teddy iba a llevarlo y pocas veces iba a buscarlo.

Hundido en sus pensamientos y malestares, así siguió camino a casa. Tenia las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto, su perfecto maquillaje fue estropeado, sus ojos estaban cansados y su cuerpo solía demasiado. Había experimentado tantas emociones negativas que hacían su cabeza dolor de tan solo pensar en ello. Observo detalladamente el tono naranja que había obtenido el cielo, blancas y esponjosas nubes le hacían compañía al Sol de la tarde; hacia calor, por supuesto, mas la tristeza en su ser parecía no notarlo. Se sintió feliz, por unos momentos, al divisar su casa a la distancia; tomo una de las mangas de su camisa y restregó su rostro en ella, queriendo borrar rastro alguno de llanto o algo parecido.

Saco de su bolsillo las llaves que le había entregado su hermano, Shadow, tiempo atrás para cuando él no estuviera en casa. Ingreso dicha llave en la cerradura de la casa y de inmediato esta se abrió, ingreso a la vivienda y no se sorprendió de hallarla sola. Claro, lo había olvidado; Bonnie estaría con su banda de "delincuentes" y Shadow en su otro trabajo de medio tiempo. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de hallarse solo en casa, quería y necesitaba estar solo. Subió con pesar las escaleras de su casa, camino por el pasillo que daba con su cuarto y entro a este.

— Al fin en casa...—murmuro con una forzosa risa. Tiro con delicadeza su mochila al lado de la puerta y se encamino a la cama. Se dejo caer en ella, soltado todo el aire de sus pulmones, e hizo una mueca de tristeza. Estaba solo, y aunque quería estarlo, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Dirigió su mirada al oso de peluche que ya hacia al lado de su almohada favorita y sonrió a medias.— Hey amiguito ¿Qué tal si me ayudas?

Se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y el pantalón, quedando sólo en boxers y musculosa, y acomodo el peluche para que lo viera fijamente. Iba a ser raro hablarle a un peluche pero estaba desesperado por hablar. Cruzo las piernas mientras sujetaba una almohada sobre ellas, y dejo escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy vi algo horrible...—comenzó a hablar con tristeza en su mirar.— Hay alguien que me gusta mucho...Pero hoy supe que tiene a alguien más ¡Y me duele! Duele mucho, yo de verdad lo quería.—bajaba y subía su tono de voz, conforme intentaba desahogarse.— Pero estoy feliz...Sí, estoy feliz, él es feliz ¿No? ¡También debo ser feliz! Mi instinto tenia razón, él no era bueno para mi...pero sigue doliendo como si hubiésemos tenido una estrecha relación y me hubiera cortado.—su voz se había vuelto un hilo y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos esmeraldas.— Tengo que estar bien...

Apretó con fuerza la almohada mientras reprimía el deseo intenso de llorar. Hablar con el peluche había funcionado, un poco pero había funcionado. Dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran sin más y sonrió ante ello. Se sentía mejor ahora. Dejo el peluche aun lado y se recostó, tomo la almohada de hace un momento y la coloco detrás de su cabeza, se sentiría mejor después de una siesta.

[...]

Reía ligeramente en compañía de su hermano mayor, quien recién llegaba del trabajo, y charlaban de su día como si fuera lo más normal de la vida. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de la casa, seguía riéndose, y un silencio sepulcral reino entre ellos. La puerta estaba abierta. Ambos se vieron las caras asustados, aterrados mejor dicho, se suponía que adentro de la casa estaba su hermano menor...

Bonnie fue el primero en entrar a la casa mientras que Shadow dejaba un reguero en la cocina e iba con un cuchillo, por si había un ladrón en la casa. Escucho a Bonnie llamar a Bon y varios pasos en el piso de arriba. Se encamino por las escaleras, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuchillo, y sentía su pulso acelerarse bruscamente. Un paso, dos pasos...otro llamado y una voz tan típica para él. Suspiro aliviado al escuchar la dulce y tierna voz de Bon preguntando qué estaba pasando.

Por un momento había temido lo peor.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Bonnie luego de un largo lapso de tiempo en silencio. Shadow había regresado a la cocina el cuchillo y había ido a su cuarto para bañarse y cambiarse, dejando solos a Bon y Bonnie, quienes estaban hablando, o mejor dicho, Bonnie hablaba y Bon permanecía casi ido.— Te ves mal, tienes la cara roja. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? Te puedo llevar en mi bicicleta al hospital si te sientes mal. Tienes...

— Tengo hambre.—Embozo una débil sonrisa a su preocupado hermano mayor y se encamino a la cocina, dejando a un desconcertado Bonnie atrás. Bon abrió el refrigerador y saco una zanahoria a medio comer, la lavo y la comió como si nada.

 _Debía ocultar el dolor en sus ojos y centrarse en otras cosas..._


	5. 04 Amigos

— Te ves mal... ¿Te sientes mal, Bon? —preguntó Teddy apenas Bon entró a la limusina. Su rostro estaba enrojecido al igual que las esclerótica de sus ojos, tenía una muy marcadas ojeras y su voz sonaba un poco ronca.— ¿Bon...?

— Estoy bien.—respondió sin mirarlo y en tono pausado pero directo. El Fazbear se aclaró la garganta y miro hacia otro lado, nervioso, su mejor amigo estaba actuando muy extraño desde hacia un par de días. Le ignoraba en algunas ocasiones, le dejó de responder los mensajes en Facebook y en Whatsapp, actuaba distante y sus hermanos estaban preocupados por él, en especial Springtrap, quien quería al menor casi como un hijo que como un hermano.

Bon tosió un poco y sonrió ladinamente. Apreciaba la preocupación de Teddy pero no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos como para responder sin colocarse a llorar. Se sentía roto, intranquilo, pensativo y, sobre todo, anonadado. Quería decirle a Eddy sobre como se sentía pero la presión en su pecho se lo impedía; las palabras, simplemente, no querían salir de su boca. El viaje a la escuela fue de todo menos agradable, se podía decir que fue el viaje más incómodo por el que había pasado el castaño, Bon no quería responder a sus preguntas y la tensión se sentía en el aire.

Apenas llegaron a su destino, el de hebras celestes se bajó del lujoso auto y se despidió lenta y cortamente de su mejor amigo; todo había pasado tan rápido ante los ojos del Fazbear menor. Eddy no supo mas de él en toda la mañana, sabia de ante mano que Bon no iba a querer hablar de su situación ni mucho menos de como se sentía. Lo conocía tan bien. Bon tenia miedo de sí mismo y de sus sentimientos.

— Espero todo este yendo bien, Bon.—susurró Teddy con tristeza mientras se bajaba del auto y le agradecía al chófer.— No me gusta verte así.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo. Distintos alumnos de la reconocida academia iban en filas al comedor, algunos conversando, otros un poco apresurados para escoger lo mejor de lo mejor. El murmullo de los estudiantes era algo que relajaba a Bon, lo hacían sentir dentro de algo. Apretó las asas de su mochila cuando sintió a alguien chocarle por su derecha y después a alguien jalándole la mochila por error.

Reprimió un aullido de dolor cuando alguien le piso el pie y lo empujo bastante fuerte. A veces odiaba a esos distraídos y apresurados chicos que no se preocupaban por nada que no fueran ellos mismos. Frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo que los otros, empujó a algunos para hacerse paso entre ellos y así llegar a su destino: La cafetería escolar. Se le hizo extraño que Teddy no hubiese ido a su salón para buscarlo para almorzar juntos, normalmente se paraba en la puerta y lo esperaba con mucha paciencia.

Se sentía mal por haber huido así, se notaba la preocupación genuina de Teddy por ayudarlo pero él simplemente huyó como si nada. Negó rápidamente, no debía sentirse así de mal, Theodore entendería que él no quería hablar, al menos, no en ese momento. Hizo la fila para recibir su comida, como era costumbre ahí, mientras veía como amigos -o hermanos- conversaban entre ellos en tranquilidad -algunas veces elevando el tono de voz o riendo a carcajadas-. Él quería estar así con Teddy, pero sus miedos y pensares no lo dejaban en paz.

— ¡Qué no soy gay, maldita sea! —exclamó una voz muy conocida para todos en esa institución. La multitud de personas no tardaron en rodear a los protagonistas de tal discusión.

— Oh... Entonces...te dejaré de buscar, siento...siento molestarte...—Un chico de hebras blancas con mechas rosas se dio la vuelta y estalló en lágrimas antes de salir corriendo, siendo observado por muchos estudiantes.

Golden bufó enfadado. Había demasiado chicos sensibles esas últimas semanas, eso le enfadaba, eran hombres debían comportarse como tal.

— Creo que te pasaste un poco, _Goldie_.—mencionó un castaño de mechón claro hacia su hermano mayor, Golden.— No era necesario gritarle para dejarle claro que no eras homosexual. Un simple "No soy tu tipo, a mi me gustan las mujeres" hubiera bastado, él no tiene la culpa.

— Mejor callate, Theodore.—masculló enfurecido. Bon tragó saliva con nervios, él no quería terminar como aquel chico, quien ya se había perdido de vista junto a una joven extremadamente alta y de piel pálida, apodada por muchos como "Ballora"

— Sólo te aconsejaba, no es necesaria la violencia.—habló tranquilamente el menor, con una sútil sonrisa, provocando aun más a su hermano mayor.— Tal parece que no te tomaste tus pastillas.—susurró para sí mismo y para el rubio, el resto no tenia porque enterarse.

Golden relajó sus expresiones y miró al menor con molestia y frustración, a la par que susurraba: — Claro que lo hice, siempre lo hago.

Teddy negó varias veces. Conocía a Golden y estaba al tanto de su mal habito de tomar sus pastillas cuando le diese la gana; ese día no había sido uno de esos días. Tomó la mano de Golden, arrastrándolo, y se alejaron de la multitud. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron dispersándose hasta solo quedar el de hebras celestes parado en donde había sido uno de los rechazos más humillantes de la Fazbear Academy.

Captó la mirada de muchos casi al instante que caminó por donde se habían ido los hermanos. Tal vez estaba arriesgando su pellejo pero no podía evitarlo ¿Qué hablarían ellos? ¿Era algo malo? Sus manos le temblaban, sus labios se movían pero no pronunciaban palabras algunas, su cabeza giraba y le dolía. Se sentía mal, y lo admitía, le costaba mucho comprenderlo pero lo aceptaba, él no estaba bien, para nada bien. Su cabeza parecía estallar en cualquier momento, pero no se arrepentía.

Pronto escuchó pequeños murmullos en uno de los pasillos más alejados del instituto. Reconocía a la voz que más hablaba como la de Theodore Fazbear, la segunda, la cual era más grave y hablaba-respondía poco, como la de Golden Fazbear.

— No entiendo porque eres tan malo con ellos ¡Ellos no te hicieron nada! —La voz de su amigo se escuchó más fuerte que cuando llegó.

— Son unos engendros, ellos hacen mal ¡Papá se fue de nuestro lado por un hombre ¡Un hombre! Ni siquiera una mujer sino otro hombre, maldita sea, ¿Eso no te entra en la cabeza Theodore? —Sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos escocía y sentía las tibias lágrimas querer salir.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nada se oía, nada se sentía. Bon corrió de esa escena, no necesitaba escuchar más.

* * *

La tarde se hacía presente y con ella el regreso a su casa, pero esta vez no se hallaba solo.

— ¿Qué tal, Bon? —Sonrió cierto castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas. Bon se limitó a sonreír de igual manera.

— Nada bien.—respondió con sinceridad.

Teddy había ido a buscarlo hacia un par de minutos y se encontraban hablando cómodamente, como solían hacer. El Fazbear menor tan solo desordenó los largos cabellos del chico con maquillaje. Bon se sintió feliz, por un instante, y se dejó llevar por la gentil caricia de su amigo.

 ** _Eran amigos, ellos se comprendían mutuamente mas los secretos que ambos se guardan pueden romper su amistad casi irrompible._**


	6. 05 Homosexual

Sus manos temblaban a causa del frío, mientras que, su cuerpo, descansaba en la solitaria cama cubierto por una delgada sábana con un estampado de lunares. Soltó un inaudible suspiro, esa noche hacía demasiado frío para su gusto, podía sentirlo calarse por sus huesos y hacer que estos temblaran súbitamente. Era una experiencia para nada placentera. Pensó que sería una buena idea ir al cuarto de Bonnie para pedirle una sábana más gruesa, o en su defecto dormir con él, pero todo se hallaba en penumbra y temía hacer mucho ruido, o peor aún, tropezarse en pleno pasillo y terminar con una herida por su extrema torpeza.

Echó para atrás su cabeza, chocandola con la cabecera de la cama, sacudiendo su larga cabellera teñida con ambas manos. Necesitaba calor, de cualquier tipo.

— Debí ponerme algo más abrigado.—murmuró mirando, con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, su corta playera blanca y las bermudas que traía pijama.

Sentía frío, ese vacío que hacia helar cada sueño y cada sensación de calidez. Sus peluches, tan tiernos e infantiles, no le daban el calor que necesitaba, o siquiera una grata compañía. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras exhalaba por la boca intentando darle calor a sus heladas manos; la sábana no le daban esa sensación que buscaba, anhelaba ese sentimiento cálido, sentir los brazos de alguien rodeando su delicado cuerpo y brindándole esa sensación que tanto añoraba. Pero estaba solo, solo en su cuarto a oscuras.

Sintió una tibia lágrima surcar por su mejilla. Ahogó un suave quejido, se sentía tan devastado. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la brisa fresca y helada colarse por la ventana, dejando el cuarto sumido en un frío infernal, irónicamente. Se abrazó con más fuerza mientras que sus dientes tiritaban por la temperatura tan baja. Apreciaba el calor humano en ese momento, apreciaba cualquier muestra de afecto. Tal vez Bonnie tuvo razón en aquel momento, cuando descubrió su pequeño secreto.

" _Aceptarías el afecto de cualquiera, solo eres un_ ** _necesitado_** "

La sensación de abandono le pesaba en el alma, más lágrimas continuaron cayendo sucesivamente, una tras otra, el dolor era el mismo, la sensación era la misma. No importa cuan infantil él actúe, no importa cuan alegre y optimista se vea, él oculta sus sentimientos verdaderos, él oculta sus gustos de los ojos juzgadores. Él sonríe para apaciguar la llama de soledad, para olvidar que está roto.

Finalmente se durmió. Tanto pensar terminó por cansarlo.

* * *

— La dopamina es un neurotransmisor que ayuda a controlar y regular el placer.—El profesor explicaba con paciencia, mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes con una ligera sonrisa.— También ayuda a regular el movimiento y a administrar todas las respuestas nerviosas que están relacionadas con la expresión de las emociones, y nos permite no solo controlarlas, sino tomar medidas con respecto a ellas.

Continuó moviéndose lentamente frente de la clase, sin quitar su sonrisa.

— Es la hormona más popular, también llamada la hormona de alegría. Se puede decir que es la Shakira de los neurotransmisores.—rió un poco ante eso, y junto a él un par de estudiantes de la primera fila.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la parte de atrás del salón, justo en un estudiante sentado hacia la ventana.

— Félix Fox, pasa al frente, por favor.—ordenó cuando atrapó al de singular cabellera teñida quedándose dormido.

Sorprendido, Félix se levantó y entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Llevaba algún tiempo sin poder dormir muy bien, sus horas de sueño se habían reducido a nada y debajo de sus ojos habían unos círculos de tono oscuro. Fijó su vista hacia el frente, el profesor lo miraba muy sonriente y ansioso. Pasó saliva temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Podrías decirnos que es la dopamina para usted? ¿Es atención? ¿Lujuria? ¿Placer? ¿Motivación? ¿O quizás amor? —preguntó el profesor con la barbilla levantada y una clara expresión de diversión, era divertido poner nerviosos a los estudiantes. Parecía un juego.

Félix sintió su garganta secarse ante la pregunta. Se sintió incapaz de responderla. Miró hacia abajo intentado ocultar su vergüenza y se rascó la nuca para aliviar sus nervios.

— Lo siento, profesor.—Levantó la cabeza y miró a su profesor directamente a los ojos.

— Eso pensé.—Miró severamente al de cabello teñido, volviendo a pedir que se pasara al frente. Caminó entre los estudiantes con total lentitud, disfrutando como algunos rezaban que ellos no fueran los próximos en ser bombardeados con las preguntas del profesor de biología. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al notar la intensa mirada que tenia Bon Bunny sobre él.— Bunny Bon.

El chico parecía haber salido de un trance exclamando a vivaz y dando un ligero salto de su asiento.— ¿¡Sí!?

El profesor sonrió ampliamente, el chico lucía a simple vista alterado.

— ¿Qué es la dopamina para ti? —preguntó acercándose lentamente al chico de llamativos ojos verdes. Bon miró hacia abajo, pensando. El mayor se aclaró la garganta y casi ríe.— En otras palabras, Bon, ¿Crees que es amor o lujuria?

Bon parecía pensar en ello, inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado, presionando ambas manos. Parecía que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

— Está sobrevalorada.—respondió más para sí mismo que para el profesor que lo observaba con ojos brillantes de conocimiento.

El profesor reprimió un suspiro de satisfacción. Respiró profundamente y observó a su alrededor, algunos chicos lucían interesados en lo que había dicho Bon. Su vista nuevamente se clavó en Bon mientras le desordenaba su larga cabellera teñida.

— Estoy impresionado, Bon. Te estas volviendo inteligente.—El de ojos verdes no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, ¿Era un halago o algo más?, reflexionó ante eso. El profesor volvió a su puesto, delante de la clase mientras miraba a Bon con entusiasmo.— La dopamina está sobrevalorada, pero es la responsable de volver locas a las personas cuando están enamoradas. Los hace sentir extasiados, excitados, eufóricos, felices e incluso adictos.—explicaba haciendo gestos con las manos para dar a entender su punto.

Tomó un marcador de pizarra y empezó a escribir en ella. Nadie en el salón movió un músculo, esperaban pacientemente a que el mayor terminara.

— Ahora quiero que me hagan una historia, si escuchan bien, una historia con respecto a esta hormona y neurotransmisor pecaminoso.—Sonrió señalando los puntos que debía tener el escrito.— Es un escrito con dos mil palabras como mínimo, ¿ _Okay_?, usen las preguntas que le hice al joven Félix como guía. Sean creativos. Háganlo convincente. Usen experiencias propias si es posible.—continuó hablando.— ¿Cómo te sentiste la primera ve que te enamoraste?

— ¡Pero profe, Félix fue humillado frente a todos! ¡No sabe lo que es enamorarse de verdad! —se burló un chico al fondo de la clase.

El silencio del aula pronto se convirtieron en risas.

— No es mi problema. Basate en esa experiencia, o sino, ve pidiéndole ayuda a tus padres, Félix.—bromeó el profesor haciendo ruborizar al mencionado y que la clase estallara en risas hacia el chico.

— ¡Pregúntale a Bon! —gritó uno de los estudiantes de la segunda fila, riéndose a carcajadas del chico. Sintió la vergüenza y ese extraño calor en su cara, Bon se llevó las manos al rostro para que nadie lo viese.

— Por favor, deje en paz a Bon. Busca tu propia experiencia.—bromeó en tono serio. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y sonrió ladinamente.— Muy bien jóvenes, mi tiempo con ustedes acaba de terminar. Nos vemos la próxima clase.

Y con eso el bullicio de los pupitres siendo arrastrados y las exageradas voces de sus alumnos dio a entender el fin de su clase. Pronto el salón quedo casi desértico, a excepción del joven Bon, quien no conseguía guardar sus libros. Sus mejillas estaban rojas del esfuerzo pero nada.

— ¿Necesita ayuda, joven Bunny? —El chico negó rápidamente. El profesor caminó a done estaba el chico, ignorando sus negaciones.— Hay algo que necesito hablar con usted, joven.

Bon dejó todo donde estaba y sintió nervios.

— ¿D... de qué?

— A mis oídos han llegado varios rumores.—Su tono de voz era severo, profesional.— Necesito confirmarlos por parte de usted para poder levantar el acta.

— ¿Ru... rumores? —cuestionó nervioso.— ¿Q... qué rumo...rumores?

— Sí, rumores.—afirmó poniendo sus manos tras su espalda.— Me han dicho que usted es homosexual y que mantiene una relación incestuosa con su hermano mayor, Bonnie Bunny.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo eso se había filtrado?

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

— No.—Bajó la vista precipitadamente.— No estoy en una relación incestuosa con Bonnie.—aclaró.

— ¿Entonces está afirmando ser homosexual? —cuestionó acercándose peligrosamente al menor.

Bon no afirmó ni negó lo dicho. Estaba asustado.

— Entonces, es un si. Qué decepcionante.—Y sin más que aportar, se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en los ojos esmeraldas de Bon mientras reprimía sus ganas de llorar.

 _ **El ser único le había costado demasiado. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ello, sólo conseguía resaltar ese detalle que arruinaba todo. Porque esa sola palabra sólo le traía problemas y más problemas. Porque su gusto por personas de su mismo sexo, hacían de él una persona nefasta y retorcida.**_


End file.
